


Scared of the lonely arms

by mistyegg



Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Based on s20e9: “To Top a Totem!” Ash calls Alain the night of Hala’s question for reassurance.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Scared of the lonely arms

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm back on my megabond bullshit... im currently watching the sm anime so i thought HEY why not make a series with a long distance relationship bc i miss my boys
> 
> title from promise by ben howard

“Christ Ash, you look exhausted,” is the first thing Alain says, frowning through the screen with worry. Ash flops back onto the couch, groaning and lifting his phone to look at Alain, pouting.

“You’re so kind.”   
  
His boyfriend snorts, “Quit being a drama king, tell me what’s up.”   
  
_ “Well,  _ I told you how Kukui and I were gonna go see the Island Kahuna, about doing a grand trial.”

“Yeah?” Alain puts down his pen, a silent sign that he’s listening to Ash completely, something that never fails to make the younger man smile in happiness. 

“Well, there’s been some Rattata and Raticate causing issues on the island, and he says if I can figure out a way for them to stop, then he’ll battle me.” Ash suddenly hangs his head off the side of the couch, disappearing momentarily from Alain’s view. “BUT I can’t battle them! I can’t figure it out!”   
  
Alain frowns, watching as Ash pulls himself back up to the couch and stares at the ceiling. He looks over when Alain speaks up, “Aren’t Rattata and Raticate from Kanto, though? I would’ve thought you’d know what to do.”   
  
Ash groans. “Maybe, but these ones are Alola forms - they’re  _ dark  _ types, they look completely different! Rotom, come here please, can you show Alain the differences?”   
  
“Gladly!” The Pokedex calls off screen, before suddenly flying in front of Ash and taking up the screen with his monitor. Despite the display being backwards, it’s obvious to tell the differences between the region variants, and Alain frowns, “I see. Thank you, Rotom Dex.”   
  
“My pleasure!” The device moves away, and Alain is gifted with Ash’s face. Despite his pout being absolutely adorable, it pains Alain to see his boyfriend in such a conundrum, and he can’t even be there to help him. “I’m sorry, Ash-”   
  
“I miss you,” The younger suddenly said, causing Alain to freeze up. “Like I know you’d be as clueless as me, but… you make me feel calmer. I’d probably be freaking out less if you were here.”   
  
“Oh, Ash…” Alain can’t help but smile. “I miss you too… I never realised I made you feel that way.”   
  
The first time on their call, Ash smiles, which grows wider when Rowlet suddenly lands on his chest and makes it his new bed, making the both men laugh in delight. Somehow, even though he didn’t yet have a solution, Ash knew it’ll all turn out just fine.


End file.
